Gone
by Matsuo Kumiko - Haehyuk Kyumin
Summary: Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun? Kyumin couple
1. Prolog

Title : GONE

Main Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

and another support cast

Main Pair : Kyumin

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p><em>To : Cho Kyuhyun<em>

_Selamat tinggal, saranghae_

Sesosok namja jatuh terduduk sesaat setelah membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas tersebut. Ia terlalu shock sehingga kakinya tak kuat untuk menopang dirinya untuk berdiri. Namja itu menundukkan kepalanya, tangannya menggenggam erat kertas tersebut. Tanpa terasa air matanya mulai terjatuh, padahal namja itu sangat susah untuk menangis. Apa pun yang terjadi, namja itu hampir tidak pernah meneteskan air matanya. Dulu saat noona-nya, Cho Ahra dan kedua orang tuanya meninggal, namja itu tidak menangis. Bukan karena ia tidak merasa sedih, namun karena ia tidak bisa meneteskan air matanya. Hingga akhirnya namja itu bertemu dengan seorang namja yang sangat mencintai warna pink, Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin, seorang namja yang selalu berada di sisinya saat suka maupun duka. Namja yang selalu menopangnya untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Namja yang selalu tersenyum manis, membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Lee Sungmin, orang yang selalu bersamanya 5 tahun. Namjachingu-nya yang sangat ia cintai, namjachingu-nya selama 3 tahun terakhir. Meskipun bukan cinta pertamanya, namun baginya Lee Sungmin adalah cinta terakhirnya.

"Minnie..."

Namja berambut hitam itu melihat sekelilingnya. Kosong. Tak ada satu pun jejak diruangan tersebut, kecuali sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna pink soft yang sangat besar. Namja itu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati boneka tersebut. Dengan perlahan ia menyentuh boneka tersebut dan mengelusnya dengan sangat lembut serta berhati-hati. Namun tak beberapa lama kemudian, namja itu memeluk boneka kelinci tersebut dengan sangat erat sembari memanggil Lee Sungmin secara berulang-ulang.

"Minnie... Minnie..."

Tubuh namja itu mulai bergetar. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk boneka kelinci tersebut.

"Minnie, saranghaeyo... Minnie, My Bunny..."

Tatapan namja itu mulai kosong. Mulut terus memanggil namjachingu-nya, Lee Sungmin tanpa henti.

"Minnie, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi meninggalkanku... Minnie, kau adalah milikku selamanya... Minnie..."

Semakin lama, kewarasan namja itu mulai menghilang. Tatapan matanya yang kosong. Mulutnya yang terus memanggil namjachingu-nya tanpa henti. Tangannya yang memeluk erat boneka kelinci tersebut dan mengelusnya dengan sangat lembut serta berhati-hati. Tubuhnya yang bergetar. Tawa yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari mulutnya. Air mata yang mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

_세상이__날__울게__해도__나는__괜찮아__... __항상__니가__나의__곁에__있으니까__..._

_sesangi nal ulge haedo naneun gwaenchana__... __hangsang niga naui gyeote isseunigga__..._

_Even if the world makes me cry, I'm okay__... __Because you are always by my side.__.._

_Meskipun dunia membuatku menangis, aku baik-baik saja... Karena kau selalu ada di sisiku..._

Namja itu mulai bersenandung dan tersenyum. Tubuh bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengikuti nada lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Tangannya bergerak-gerak, membuat boneka kelinci itu seolah menari-nari sesuai nada lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

"Minnie... Minnie mencintai Kyuhyun..."

Namja itu memeluk boneka tersebut dengan sangat erat sembari tersenyum senang. Sesekali namja itu mencium boneka kelinci tersebut tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kyuhyun mencintai Minnie selamanya..."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Annyeong ^^<p>

Ini FF ntk semua KMS

Ini masih berupa prolog dan saya ga mau membuat chap panjang lagi (udah kapok)

Jadi FF ini mungkin akan tamat dlm 3-4 chap :)

Review please...

Kalo byk yg comment, nanti saya usahakan untuk update sesegera mungkin ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Title : GONE

Main Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

and another support cast

Main Pair : Kyumin

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyu, saengilchukka hamnida"<em>

"Gomawo, Minnie-ah"

"_Hiks... Kyunnie... Hiks... A-aku..."_

"Minnie? Wae? Jangan menangis, Minnie-ah... Uljima..."

"_Mianhae, aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa padamu"_

"Gwenchana... Kau saja sudah cukup bagiku, Minnie"

"_Cheongmal?"_

"Ne, tentu saja"

"_Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah. Saranghae..."_

"Cheonmaneyo, Minnie-ah. Nado saranghae..."

"_Apakah kau akan selalu ada di sampingku, Kyu?"_

"Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Minnie. Apa pun yang terjadi"

"_Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, kan?"_

"Aniyo. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Minnie"

"_Selamanya?"_

"Selamanya..."

"_Geureyo?"_

"Ne"

"_Nan neomu saranghae..."_

"Nado saranghae"

"_Kyu, kau adalah hidupku. Kau adalah nafasku. Kumohon, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku..."_

"Nado, Minnie. Kau adalah hidupku, nafasku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, tidak akan pernah"

* * *

><p><strong>Sungmin POV<strong>

Aku menginjakkan kaki-ku di bandara Incheon. Setelah sekian lama meninggalkan Seoul, akhirnya aku kembali ke tempat ini lagi. Tempat di mana aku lahir dan di besarkan. Serta tempat di mana aku bertemu dengan orang yang kucintai, Cho Kyuhyun. Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini? Apakah ia masih mengingatku? Masihkah ia mencintaiku setelah aku pergi meninggalkannya tanpa memberi alasan?

"Kyuhyunnie..."

Aku sungguh tak menyangka bahwa aku akan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun selama 1 tahun. Sungguh aku tak ingin pergi meninggalkannya, namun keadaan memaksa-ku untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Selama 3 tahun bersamanya, aku berusaha untuk terus bertahan dan selalu ada di sampingnya. Meski pun pada akhirnya aku menyerah dan melepaskannya. Aku menyerah, meninggalkan dirinya yang selalu ada untukku. Aish~ Aku sungguh jahat.

"Seoul..."

Di kota ini kami bertemu, saling mengenal satu sama lain. Di kota ini, kisah kami berawal dan berakhir. Seoul. Kota yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan karena di kota ini penuh dengan kenanganku dan Kyuhyun, bukti keberadaan kami dan kisah kami. Semua kenangan kami berada di kota ini, Seoul.

"Kyu..."

Aku melangkahkan kaki-ku sembari melihat bandara Incheon yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku berjalan sembari menarik koperku yang berukuran cukup besar. Entah apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini, namun yang pasti aku ingin beristirahat untuk menghilangkan penat yang kurasakan. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartementku, tempat kenanganku bersama Kyuhyun. Aku berjalan menghampiri sebuah taksi. Terlihat seorang ahjusshi berjalan menghampiriku dan membantuku memasukkan koperku ke dalam bagasi. Setelah koperku masuk ke dalam bagasi, aku masuk ke dalam taksi dan duduk dengan nyaman.

"Tolong ke apartement xxx" ujarku.

Ahjusshi itu melihatku sekilas dan tersenyum. Ia mulai menyalakan mesin dan melaju pergi meninggalkan kawasan bandara Incheon.

* * *

><p>Kuedarkan pandanganku pada sekelilingku. Apartement ini masih sama seperti saat aku meninggalkannya. Untunglah aku sudah meminta cleaning service untuk membersihkan apartement ini 2 hari yang lalu, sehingga tidak ada debu dan sarang laba-laba. Aku berjalan menuju kamar tidurku.<p>

"Kosong"

Kamar itu kosong, tak ada apa pun di sana. Boneka kelinci yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun pun sudah tak ada. Di mana boneka tersebut? Tidak mungkin di buang atau pun di ambil orang lain kecuali... Cho Kyuhyun. Boneka kelinci tersebut mungkin berada di tangan Kyuhyun saat ini, atau mungkin ia sudah membuangnya. Huft~ Jika Kyuhyun membuang boneka itu, seharusnya dulu aku membawanya bersamaku. Aku sangat menyukai boneka itu.

TOK TOK TOK!

Terdengar suara ketukan, sepertinya ada yang mengetuk pintu apartementku. Aku segera berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu apartementku, meninggalkan koperku di dalam kamar.

TOK TOK TOK!

Aku semakin mempercepat langkah kaki-ku. Sesampai di depan pintu, aku segera membuka pintu dan melihat tamu yang datang.

"Nugu?" tanyaku saat mendapati seorang namja asing berdiri di depanku.

Namja itu tersenyum padaku dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Annyeong, choneun Park Jungsoo imnida. Bangapseumnida" ujar namja asing itu.

Aku menatap namja tersebut dengan bingung, namun aku tetap menjaga sopan santunku. Aku balas tersenyum dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku.

"Annyeong, choneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida. Waeyo?"

"Ah! Saya hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa sekitar setahun yang lalu ada seorang namja yang masuk ke apartement Anda, Sungmin-sshi..."

* * *

><p><strong>Jungsoo POV<strong>

**-Flashback-**

Aku berjalan memasuki apartementku yang baru. Badanku sungguh lelah setelah berhasil memindahkan semua barang-barangku ke dalam. Huft~ Aku bahkan belum menatanya. Sebaiknya aku beristirahat terlebih dahulu dan membereskannya besok. Saat aku hendak membuka pintu apartementku, tiba-tiba…

TOK TOK TOK!

"Minnie…"

Minnie? Kuedarkan pandanganku pada sekelilingku dan mencari asal suara itu. Terlihat seorang namja berambut hitam tengah mengetuk pintu sebuah apartement. Namun pintu apartement itu tak kunjung terbuka. Akhirnya namja itu menyerah dan berhenti mengetuk pintu. Ya, awalnya kukira namja itu menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan apartement tersebut, namun ternyata dugaanku salah. Namja memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Aku tidak tau apa itu, tapi sepertinya benda yang dikeluarkan namja itu dari dalam saku-nya adalah sebuah kunci karena ia memasukkan benda itu ke dalam lubang pintu.

CKLEK

Pintu tersebut berhasil di buka oleh namja itu. Aneh. Mengapa ia harus mengetuk pintu jika ia memiliki kunci apartement itu.

"Aneh…"

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berjalan masuk ke dalam apartement-ku. Apa peduliku?

* * *

><p>Hari-hari berlalu seperti biasanya. Namun ada yang aneh. Aish~ Lagi-lagi aku memikirkan namja berambut hitam itu. Semenjak 5 hari yang lalu, aku tak pernah melihat namja itu keluar dari apartement tersebut. Entahlah, mungkin namja itu pergi saat aku tidak ada di sini. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuatku risih selama 5 hari terakhir. Semenjak melihat namja itu masuk ke dalam apartement yang mungkin miliknya, setiap aku melewati apartement tersebut aku sering mendengar suara teriakan dan isak tangis. Aish~ Mengingat hal itu membuatku ingat akan ketakutanku.<p>

"Namja itu…"

CKLEK!

"Teukie…"

Aku membalikkan tubuhku ke asal suara. Di depanku kini berdiri seorang namja dengan tubuh tegap, Kim Youngwoon.

"Youngwoon-ah…"

"Wae? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, chagi?"

Wajah merona merah. Aish~

"A-aniyo, hanya saja aku merasa ada yang aneh"

Youngwoon berjalan menghampiriku dan memeluk tubuhku erat, membuatku harus mengangkat kepalaku agar dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Jadi… Apa yang menggaggu pikiran nae Angel?" tanya Youngwoon.

"I-itu—"

CUP~

Youngwoon mencium bibirku. Ugh…

"Youngwoon-ah…" ujarku setelah Youngwoon melepaskan tautan bibir kami.

Youngwoon tersenyum padaku. Tangannya dengan perlahan dan lembut mengelus rambutku.

"Ne, jadi apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Ceritakan padaku, chagi" ujar Youngwoon sembari menuntunku ke arah sofa.

"Youngwoon-ah, 5 hari yang lalu aku melihat seorang namja berambut hitam. Saat itu, ia mengetuk pintu sebuah apartement. Namun setelah cukup lama, pintu tersebut tak kunjung terbuka. Akhirnya namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku celananya" ujarku.

"Lalu apa yang aneh, chagi?"

"Jika ia sudah memiliki kunci apartement tersebut, untuk apa ia mengetuk pintu? Bisa saja ia langsung masuk ke dalam apartement itu tanpa mengetuk pintu"

"Mungkin saja itu bukan apartementnya, chagiya"

"Ne, mungkin saja. Lalu yang mengganggu pikiranku adalah hal lain. Semenjak melihat namja itu masuk ke dalam apartement tersebut, aku tak pernah melihat namja itu keluar"

"Mungkin ia keluar saat kau tidak ada di rumah"

"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu. Youngwoon-ah, semenjak 5 hari yang lalu. Setiap aku melewati apartement itu, aku sering mendengar suara teriakan dan isak tangis seorang namja. Dan hal itu membuatku takut"

Youngwoon memeluk tubuh erat dan mengelus punggungku lembut, membuatku merasa tenang serta nyaman. Kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat di pucuk kepalaku, sepertinya Youngwoon mencium pucuk kepalaku. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum dan balas memeluk Youngwoon.  
>"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita memberi tau kan tersebut pada pemilik apartement ini. Atau kau ingin pindah dari apartement ini, chagi?"<p>

"Aniyo, aku sudah merasa nyaman tinggal di sini. Aku tidak ingin pindah lagi"

"Arasseo, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita melapor pada pemilik apartement ini"

* * *

><p>Akhirnya aku dan Youngwoon melapor pada pemilik apartement. Ternyata, sang pemilik apartement juga memiliki kecurigaan yang sama denganku. Ia juga menganggap hal tersebut sangat aneh. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk segera menindak lanjutin hal tersebut. Maka, di sinilah kami berada. Di depan pintu apartement tersebut. Lagi-lagi terdengar suara teriakan seseorang dari dalam sana, namun teriakan tersebut tak sekeras saat pertama kali aku mendengar suara itu. Apa yang terjadi?<p>

TOK TOK TOK!

Kami mengetuk pintu apartement itu, namun setelah menunggu cukup lama tak ada yang membuka kan pintu. Akhirnya sang pemilik apartement memutuskan untuk membuka pintu tersebut dengan kunci yang dimilikinya.

CKLEK!

Saat pintu terbuka, tak terlihat seorang pun di sana. Namun lagi-lagi suara isak tangis terdengar. Karena takut, aku segera memeluk lengan Youngwoon dan berdiri di belakangnya. Menyadari ketakutanku, Youngwoon mengelus dengan lembut tanganku yang memeluk lengannya erat.

"Gwenchana, chagiya…"

Kami berjalan memasuki apartement itu dan mengikuti asal suara. Dan di sinilah kami, di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat dan terukir 'Minnie' di depan pintunya. Dengan perlahan, Youngwoon membuka pintu tersebut. Suara isak tangis itu semakin jelas.

KRIET~

Akhirnya pintu terbuka dengan lebar. Tampak seorang namja tengah berbaring di atas kasur sembari memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna pink soft berukuran sangat besar. Namja itu adalah namja yang berambut hitam 5 hari yang lalu. Namja yang mengetuk pintu padahal ia memiliki kunci pintu apartement ini.

"Nugu?" tanyaku lirih pada diriku sendiri.

Namja berambut hitam itu mengeluarkan suara isak tangis. Sepertinya namja itu menangis. Dengan perlahan, aku melepaskan pelukanku pada lengan Youngwoon dan berjalan menghampiri namja itu. Namun saat aku baru berjalan beberapa langkah, sebuah tangan memegang lenganku dan menghalangiku untuk berjalan lebih jauh. Kubalikkan tubuhku dan melihat sosok yang memegang lenganku.

"Youngwoon?"

"Jangan mendekat chagi. Sepertinya namja itu mengalami gangguan kejiwaan" ujar Youngwoon.

Aku kembali melihat ke arah namja itu.

DEG!

Namja itu tengah menatap kami. Tanpa kusadari aku mulai berjalan mundur.

"A-a-a… A-annyeong…" sapaku gugup.

Namja itu masih melihat kami dengan intens, membuatku semakin gugup dan takut.

"Di mana… DI MANA MINNIE?" teriak namja itu.

Karena kaget, refleks aku bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Youngwoon dan memeluk lengannya erat.

"MINNIE! DI MANA MINNIE? BERI TAU AKU!"

Lagi-lagi namja itu berteriak pada kami. Tubuhku bergetar dan pelukanku pada lengan Youngwoon semakin erat.

"Tenanglah… Kami tidak tau orang yang bernama Minnie…" ujar Youngwoon dengan hati-hati.  
>"BOHONG! KALIAN PASTI TAU DI MANA MINNIE BERADA!"<p>

Sang pemilik apartement berjalan ke arah namja itu dengan perlahan dan berhati-hati.

"Ahjusshi…"

BUG!

Namja berambut hitam itu memukul sang pemilik apartement dengan keras. Tanpa sadar aku menjerit. Youngwoon melepaskan pelukanku dari lengannya dan berjalan mendekati sang pemilik apartement untuk membantunya.  
>"Youngwoon…"<p>

* * *

><p>Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya sang pemilik apartement dan Youngwoon berhasil membuat namja berambut hitam itu tenang. Atau mungkin lebih tepat jika aku mengatakan bahwa Youngwoon berhasil membuat namja itu tak sadarkan diri. Setelah membuat namja itu tak sadarkan diri, kami segera membawa namja itu ke rumah sakit terdekat. Tak lupa kami membawa boneka kelinci yang selalu dipeluk oleh namja itu. Sepertinya boneka kelinci itu sangat berharga bagi namja berambut hitam itu.<p>

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dok?"

"Namja itu kelelahan dan sepertinya ia tidak makan selama beberapa hari. Namun untunglah namja itu tak kehilangan cairan tubuh. Sepertinya ia masih memiliki kesadaran setidaknya untuk minum beberapa gelas air" jelas dokter.

Omo~ Namja itu tidak makan selama 5 hari? Aish~ Pantas saja tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus dan lemah.

"Gomawo atas informasinya, dok"

"Cheonmanyo"

* * *

><p>Selama 2 hari, namja itu tak kunjung membuka matanya. Aish~ Mengapa aku sangat mengkhawatirkan namja itu? Padahal aku tidak mengenal namja itu sama sekali, tapi entah mengapa aku menyayanginya. Atau mungkin hanya merasa kasihan pada namja itu. Entah, aku lebih memilih jika aku menyayangi namja itu dan bukan mengasihaninya.<p>

"Engh…"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat mendengar lenguhan namja yang tengah berbaring itu. Dengan segera, aku menekan tombol yang berada di meja kecil di samping ranjang rawat. Tak beberapa lama, dokter dan beberapa suster datang. Pada saat yang sama, namja berambut hitam itu membuka matanya.

"Gwenchanayo?"

Namja itu tersentak kaget saat melihatku, dokter, dan beberapa suster.  
>"DI MANA INI? DI MANA MINNIE? MINNIE!" seru namja itu.<p>

"Tolong obat penenang…"

Seorang suster segera memberikan sebuah jarum suntik pada dokter, lalu berusaha untuk menjaga namja berambut hitam itu agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak. Setelah bergumul cukup lama, akhirnya dokter berhasil menyuntikkan cairan penenang pada namja itu dan membuat namja itu kembali tertidur.

"Dokter…"

"Sepertinya namja itu mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sebaiknya Anda membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa"

"Tapi…"

"Mianhae. Namja itu lebih baik di bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa"

**-Flashback end-**

Aku menatap Sungmin-sshi yang berdiri di depanku. Pandangan matanya kosong. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah aku salah telah menceritakan perihal tersebut pada Sungmin-sshi?

"Sungmin-sshi?" panggilku.

BRUK!

Namja itu jatuh terduduk. Omona~ Apakah Sungmin-sshi baik-baik saja?

"S-sungmin-sshi, gwenchanayo?" tanyaku sembari mensejajarkan pandanganku dengannya.

Sungmin-sshi diam tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Pandangan matanya masih kosong dan air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"…bal"

"Mwo?"

"Jebal… Beri tahu di mana namja itu berada saat ini… Juseyo" ujar Sungmin-sshi lirih.

"Namja itu saat ini berada di rumah sakit…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author POV<strong>

Seorang namja duduk di atas ranjang sambil memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna pink soft yang berukuran sangat besar. Boneka itu sudah tidak sama. Meski bentuknya masih sama tapi warna boneka tersebut sudah kusam dan pudar. Namun hal itu tak membuat namja itu mau melepaskan boneka tersebut. Sekeras apa pun orang-orang membujuk namja tersebut untuk melepaskan boneka tersebut, namja itu tidak sedikit pun melepaskan pelukannya dari boneka kelinci itu. Baginya, boneka tersebut sangat berharga.

"Minnie..."

Namja itu tersenyum senang sembari memainkan tangan boneka tersebut ke kanan dan ke kiri, seolah-olah mengajak boneka kelinci itu bermain.

TOK TOK TOK!

Namja itu tak menghiraukan suara pintu yang diketuk, ia masih tetap sibuk dengan boneka kelinci berwarna pink soft tersebut.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang namja. Yang pertama berambut pirang, sedangkan yang lainnya berambut coklat.

"Hae..." ujar namja berambut pirang.

"Ne, chagi?"

Namja berambut pirang itu menatap namjachingu-nya dengan mata sayu. Ia ingin membantu sahabatnya, namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Ia sudah berusaha untuk mencari Lee Sungmin, teman sepermainannya. Namun nihil, ia tidak dapat menemukan Sungmin di mana pun. Ia sudah berusaha menghubungi Sungmin, namun nomornya tidak dapat dihubungi. Ia mencari Sungmin di kota kelahirannya, rumah orang tua-nya, seluruh Seoul. Namun tetap tak ada sedikit pun informasi yang ia dapatkan mengenai Lee Sungmin. Ia bingung. Entah apalagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk menemukan teman sepermainannya dan juga sahabatnya.

"Hae..."

Namja berambut coklat itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari namja berambut hitam ke arah namja yang berdiri di sampingnya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati Hyukjae, namja yang berdiri di sampingnya tengah berurai air mata. Tidak ada isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya, namun air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipinya yang putih. Tangan namja berambut coklat itu terulur, mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi namjachingu-nya.

"Hae..."

Hyukjae memeluk Donghae, namja berambut coklat dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang tersebut. Donghae balas memeluk Hyukjae dan mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut, membuat Hyukjae sedikit merasa lebih nyaman dan tenang.

"Uljima, Hyukkie-ah..."

"Hae... Hiks... Aku tidak kuat, Hae... Hiks..."

"Tenanglah. Kyuhyun pasti akan kembali seperti dulu lagi. Saat ini yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah membantunya untuk mengembalikan akal sehatnya" ujar Donghae lembut.

"Hiks... Kita suda berusaha untuk mencari Minnie—"

"MINNIE! MINNIE? DI MANA?" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Hyukjae yang tengah berada di dalam rengkuhan Donghae, melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap namja berambut hitam. Namja berambut hitam itu tengah memeluk boneka kelinci berwarna pink soft sembari berteriak memanggil nama Minnie.

"Kyu... Kyu, tenanglah" ujar Donghae.

"Minnie... Di mana Minnie? DI MANA?"

Donghae berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, namun tangan Hyukjae mengenggam lengan Donghae erat sehingga Donghae menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kyu..."

"MINNIE!"

Kyuhyun mulai menangis. Pelukannya pada boneka kelinci tersebut semakin erat.

"Kyu, tenanglah... Bukankah saat ini kau tengah memeluk Minnie?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae, lalu menatap boneka kelinci yang sedari tadi berada dipelukannya. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah namja itu.

"Ne, kau benar. Aku memang tengah memeluk Minnie"

Donghae menghela nafas lega. Ia berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kembali tenang, sungguh melegakan. Ia ingat saat ia pulang dengan tubuh penuh lebam karena tidak bisa menenangkan Kyuhyun. Ia harus dirawat Hyukjae selama 3 hari penuh hingga tubuhnya bisa bergerak dengan normal, meski lebamnya belum hilang sepenuhnya.

"Hae..."

Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya. Hyukjae tengah menggenggam lengannya erat sembari menunjuk ke sebuah arah. Donghae mengikuti arah tangan Hyukjae yang menunjuk pada pintu yang terbuka. Di depan pintu, berdiri seorang namja berambut hitam yang sama seperti Kyuhyun. Namun namja itu bukanlah Kyuhyun. Tubuh namja tersebut kira-kira hanya sebatas telinga Kyuhyun dan lebih berisi. Matanya bulat dan sedikit besar. Bibirnya merah. Pipinya chubby. Namja itu, Lee Sungmin.

"M-m-mi... M-min... M-min-minnie..." panggil Hyukjae terbata.

* * *

><p>Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluk boneka kelinci dengan perlahan. Ia tersenyum, namun bukan senyum tulus yang menghiasi wajahnya. Senyum yang menghiasi wajah Sungmin adalah sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan, sebuah senyum tak berusaha Sungmin ukir di wajahnya.<p>

"Kyu... Kyuhyunnie..." panggil Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluk boneka kelinci, mengalihkan perhatiannya dan melihat ke arah Sungmin. Saat melihat Sungmin, boneka kelinci yang berada di pelukan Kyuhyun terjatuh. Mata Kyuhyun melebar dan tubuhnya menjadi tegang.

"Kyu..."

Sungmin segera memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat. Air matanya menetes dan membasahi baju Kyuhyun.

"M-m-mi... M-min-minnie... Minnie..." ujar Kyuhyun.

Dengan perlahan, tangan Kyuhyun mulai terangkat dan balas memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Sungmin yang merasakan hal itu, semakin meneteskan air matanya. Akhirnya, ia merasakan kembali kehangatan rengkuhan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, bogoshipoyo..."

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Minnie… Mengapa kau pergi?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>xD<p>

Ketemu lagi...

Hehehehe... Mianhae, apakah udah cukup cepet update'nya?

Author coman bisa update akhir minggu, mianhae...

:3

Aku ga nyangka byk yg baca FF abal'ku

Gomawo ntk semua yg baca dan review...

Ntk balesan review akan saya balas lewat PM kalo chingu login, kalo ga bakal aku bales di chap selanjutnya...

* * *

><p>Balesan review :<p>

- **Appa males login XD** : Appa... Aku udah bales yah reviewnya di FB :P Jd aku ga osah bales lg ga apa" yahhh...

- **Mimiyeon** : khekekeke... cheonmaneyo chingu xD Gomawo atas reviewnya

- : =.= Eonnie knp ga pake nama? tp gpp.. Gomawo eon xD #hug

- **YukiLOVESUNGMIN **: Gomawo ^^ Alasan knp Kyumin Real? Sebenernya kalo boleh, aku ga mau jwb... Mereka real krn mereka emank real... yah, sama kayak cinta itu ga perlu alasan. Aku menganggap kyumin itu real jg tanpa alasan, aku coman yakin kalo mereka itu real. Ntk dominan, aku ga tau... Soalnya mereka blom ngasih tau aku #plak! Tp yg pasti mereka sama" memiliki peranan bagi yg lainnya... Salam kenal jg... Gomawo atas reviewnya

- **MegaKyu **: udah lanjut chingu :) Gomawo atas reviewnya

- **Meong** : alasannya ada di chap selanjutnya chingu :) nanti pasti terungkap kok... Gomawo atas reviewnya

- **cho yui chan** : gomawo :) Khekekeke... Kasian Kyu appa, chingu... Nanti kalo aku terlalu menyiksa Kyu appa, aku bisa" dipecat ga boleh bikin FF Kyumin lg sama Minnie eomma... Gomawo atas reviewnya

- **KyuMin aegyanya KyunnieAppaSamaMinnieUmma** : gomawo atas dukungan dan reviewnya :) Semoga chap ini jg seru dan sesuai harapan

- **aiko okinawa** : udah lanjut chingu :) Gomawo atas reviewnya

- : nuguya? ne, Kyu emank kehilangan kewarasannya di sini... Gomawo atas reviewnya

- **Chikyumin** : khekekeke... kok seneng chingu kalo Kyu appa jd gila? Gomawo atas reviewnya

-** Saeko Hichoru** : Kyu jg gila, chingu xD Minnie pergi ke suatu tempat yg ga diketahui siapa pun kecuali aku sama Tuhan... khekekeke... Gomawo atas reviewnya

- **evilkyumin** : udah update chingu :) Gomawo atas reviewnya

- **park soohee** : Gomawo :) Udah update chingu dan gomawo atas reviewnya

- **sweet haehyuk** : khekekeke... melankolis? =.= di mana bagian melankolisnya chingu? Gomawo atas reviewnya

- **Dina LuvKyumin** : udah update chingu :) Gomawo atas reviewnya

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya<p>

gomawo udah ada yg like dan alert FF'ku

Mianhae, kalo ga sesuai harapan chingudeul

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya xD

REVIEW PLEASE...


	3. Chapter 2

Title : GONE

Main Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

and another support cast

Main Pair : Kyumin

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p>Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kepalanya bersandar pada dada Kyuhyun yang kini telah kurus dan semakin tak berisi. Sungmin menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang selalu terasa hangat baginya, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa terdorong ke belakang. Hal itu membuatnya melepaskan pelukannya. Punggung dan kepalanya terbentur lantai dengan sangat keras.<p>

BUG! PRANG!

"Kyu!"

Sebuah benda terjatuh tepat mengenai kepala Sungmin. Bau anyir tercium di udara. Donghae dan Hyukjae melihat ke arah Sungmin. Mereka tersendak kaget saat mendapati Sungmin yang tengah terbaring di lantai dengan cairan merah yang menggenang di sekeliling kepalanya.

"Minnie!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Ia segera berlari ke arah Sungmin dan memeluk namja itu erat.

"Minnie..." panggil Kyuhyun sembari mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut.

Pandangan Sungmin semakin menggelap. Kesadarannya sudah mulai hilang. Jujur, ia sangat kaget saat Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya keras. Saat itu, ia melihat mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya... ketakutan. Apakah kini ia membuat Kyuhyun merasa takut padanya?

"Minnie, sadarlah!"

Mata Sungmin telah tertutup rapat. Suara-suara yang ada di sekelilingnya hanya terdengar samar bahkan tak terdengar sama sekali. Akhirnya Sungmin pun tak sadarkan diri di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>"Engh…"<p>

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit. Apa yang terjadi?

"Minnie, kau sudah sadar? Oh, syukurlah" ujar sebuah suara.

"Di mana?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

"Kau ada di rumah sakit, Minnie-ah"

Sungmin melihat ke arah suara itu berasal dan mendapati seorang namja berambut pirang duduk di samping ranjangnya sembari menatapnya khawatir.

"Nuguya?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Namja itu tersentak kaget. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Minnie, kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya namja itu.

"Hyukkie baby, gwenchanayo?"

Seorang namja berambut coklat berjalan mendekati Hyukjae dan Sungmin.

"Nugu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Ia merasa bingung. Siapa mereka? Apakah ia mengenalnya? Dari mana mereka mengetahui namaku?

"Sungmin, kau... Aku akan memanggil dokter" ujar namja itu sembari berjalan pergi.

Aku menatap namja berambut pirang yang masih duduk di samping ranjangnya sembari menangis.

"Hey! Kau mengenal Kyuhyun?"

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Kyuhyun?

"Ne, tentu saja aku mengenal namjachingu-mu"

"Dari mana kau tau bahwa Kyuhyun adalah namjachingu-ku?"

"Kau yang memberi taukannya padaku"

"Aku? Mianhae, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu"

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Hyukjae, namun bukan senyum kebahagiaan yang terukir di sana. Melainkan senyum kesedihan.

CEKLEK!

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Beberapa orang masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Sungmin, salah satu di antara orang-orang tersebut adalah Donghae.

"Bisakah Anda keluar terlebih dahulu? Kami ingin memeriksa keadaan pasien terlebih dahulu" ujar seorang namja yang mengenakan jas berwarna putih.

Hyukjae segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah Donghae yang telah berjalan ke arah pintu terlebih dahulu. Donghae mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut Hyukjae. Sebelum Donghae menutup pintu, Hyukjae menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum padanya. Namun senyum yang terukir diwajahnya tetaplah senyum kesedihan, meski pun ia sudah berusaha untuk tersenyum manis.

* * *

><p><strong>SKIP TIME<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beberapa hari kemudian<strong>

Hari-hari berlalu tanpa ada hal yang berarti. Donghae dan Hyukjae tetap menemui Kyuhyun pada sore hari serta menjenguk Sungmin pada malam hari. Keadaan Kyuhyun tak berubah, ia masih tetap mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Bahkan setelah bertemu Sungmin beberapa hari yang lalu, kondisinya semakin memburuk. Setiap orang yang dilihatnya, Kyuhyun selalu menganggap bahwa orang tersebut adalah Sungmin. Sedangkan keadaan Sungmin tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Kyuhyun. Meski pun kondisi fisiknya semakin membaik, namun mentalnya semakin menurun. Kehilangan ingatan secara permanen membuatnya bingung dengan segala hal yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

**-Flashback**

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?" tanya Hyukjae saat setelah dokter keluar dari ruang rawat Sungmin.

"Apakah saya bisa berbicara dengan orang tua atau wali-nya?"

"Kedua orang tua-nya tidak tinggal di Seoul dan ia tidak memiliki wali. Tapi kami adalah temannya"

"Baiklah, tolong ikuti saya"

* * *

><p>"Silahkan duduk"<p>

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin?"

Namja yang memakai jas berwarna putih itu bertopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Donghae serta Hyukjae serius.

"Sebenarnya, pasien mengalami amnesia atau dikenal dengan… hilang ingatan"

"A-a-apa? A-amnesia? Tapi bagaimana mungkin…?" tanya Hyujae.

Donghae yang duduk di samping Hyukjae, segera melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang namjachingu-nya untuk menenangkan namja pecinta strawberry itu. Dengan perlahan, tangan mengelus punggung Hyukjae dengan lembut.

"Hal itu dikarenakan benturan keras yang dialami pasien dan karena alam bawah sadar pasien sendirilah yang menginginkan untuk melupakan kejadian yang ia lupakan saat ini" jelas dokter.

Tak beberapa lama, air mata Hyukjae menetes. Namja itu segera memeluk Donghae dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae semakin memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dengan erat.

"Dan kemungkinan amnesia yang di alami pasien adalah amnesia permanen" ujar dokter.

"Amnesia… permanen…"

**-Flashback End**

Sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae tersentak dari lamunannya. Namun tak perlu melihat lengan siapa yang melingkar di pinggangnya, karena orang tersebut pastilah… Donghae.  
>"Hae"<p>

"Baby, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Donghae membenamkan wajahnya di leher Hyukjae dan mencium harum tubuh namjachingu-nya.

"Hae… Seteleh ini, apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?"

Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya dan memeluk Hyukjae semakin erat.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tau. Namun mereka pasti merasa bahagia karena mereka bersama, meskipun dengan keadaan yang seperti ini"

"Tapi, Hae—"

"Tenanglah, baby. Mereka pasti merasa bahagia, karena mereka kini telah bersama kembali. Besok kita akan menemui mereka, arasseo?"

"Ne, baiklah"

* * *

><p>"Apakah Minnie mencintai Kyu?" tanya seorang namja berambut hitam.<p>

"Ne, tentu saja Minnie mencintai Kyu" ujar seorang namja manis yang duduk dipangkuan namja berambut hitam itu.

Namja berambut hitam itu mencium puncak kepala namja manis tersebut. Tangannya dengan lembut mengusap perut namja manis itu yang terlapisi sebuah baju.

"Kyunnie~"

"Ne, baby?"

"Apakah kau akan selalu ada di sampingku?"

"Tentu saja, Minnie chagi"

Sungmin yang mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, tertawa senang. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk sebuah kelinci berwarna pink soft berukuran sangat besar yang sedari tadi berada dalam pelukannya.

"Minnie tertawa? Minnie senang?"

"Ne, Minnie sangat senang"

"Waeyo?"

"Karena Kyu akan selalu ada di samping Minnie. Minnie tidak akan sendirian"

Kedua namja itu tertawa senang. Namun tak jauh dari mereka, berdiri dua orang namja lainnya yang menatap sedih pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Namja berambut pirang itu memeluk namja berambut coklat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik namja berambut coklat, sehingga ia tidak dapat melihat Kyuhyun serta Sungmin. Namun ia masih dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara tawa Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sangat bahagia.

"Hae…"

"Sudahlah, chagi. Kini mereka sudah berbahagia"

"Tapi—"

"Bukankah itu sudah cukup? Asalkan mereka bahagia, bagaimana pun keadaan mereka. Itu sudah cukup" ujar Donghae.

Hyukjae kembali menangis. Ia sungguh tidak kuat untuk menghadapi semua ini. Sahabatnya kini sudah tak mengenalnya lagi, ia adalah orang asing di mata mereka. Kyuhyun yang selalu tersenyum walaupun sering membuat kesal, kini telah berubah menjadi seorang namja yang overprotective dan paranoid. Jika ada yang mendekati Sungmin, maka Kyuhyun akan mulai memukulnya. Jika Kyuhyun tak melihat Sungmin di dekatnnya, ia akan marah dan mulai melempar benda yang dapat dijangkau oleh tangannya. Sedangkan Sungmin? Semenjak mengalami amnesia, ia menjadi bingung dengan sekelilingnya. Secara perlahan-lahan, kejiwaannya pun mulai terganggu. Terutama saat Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang berada di rumah sakit jiwa sembari memeluk boneka kelinci miliknya. Tepat pada hari itu, kejiwaan Sungmin semakin terganggu. Ia sering menangis seorang diri, tertawa pada dirinya sendiri, ataupun marah tanpa sebab. Dan akhir, Sungmin pun harus dipindahkan ke rumah sakit jiwa yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>Donghae dan Hyukjae berjalan menjauhi kedua namja yang tengah tertidur sembari berpelukan. Semakin lama, sosok kedua namja itu semakin menghilang. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih tetap tertidur, namun sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah kedua namja itu. Ya, meski pun kejiwaan mereka terganggu mereka akan tetap meresa bahagia. Karena… mereka selalu bersama.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Minahae...<p>

Update chap terakhir aku undur 1 minggu, seharusnya aku update minggu kemaren

Huft~

Ini chap terakhir, tp masih ada epilog'nya

Epilog'nya adalah mengapa Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun

Mianhae x(

Ceritanya sgt tdk memuaskan, mian mengecewakan

* * *

><p>Balesan review :<p>

**- MegaKyu : **mianhae, tp keungkapnya di epilog... gomawo atas reviewnya

**- ****Nha SimpleLoveYa501KMS :** wow... ga nyangka FF'ku adalah FF yg pertama kali chingu review di SP :) Gomawo atas reviewnya

**- Appa males login Part II XD :** ini ampe epilog appa xD aku males ga kasih tanda baca, udah kebiasaan... =.=

**- Meong**** :** iy, pastinya berantakan bgt... trus bau #plak Nanti alasan kepergian Sungmin di epilog. Gomawo atas reviewnya

**- KyuMin aegyanya KyunnieAppaSamaMinnieUmma :** ini udah update kok... minhae, chap ini jg kurang memuaskan. Gomawo atas reviewnya

**- YukiLOVESUNGMIN :** khekekeke... mianhae, aku emank coman bisa update akhir minggu... Ne, alur'nya emank sengaja aku bikin cepat tp tentu aja ga cepet bgt. ga mungkin donk gra" liat Min, Kyu lgsung waras =.=

Ntk masalah wonkyu, tergantung. Kalo ntk brothership mereka emank real, tp kalo bener" saling cinta itu ga deh... soalnya siwon oppa emank melakukan skinship dgn siapa pun. soal KMS, itu hak mereka. Namun menurut saya, mereka udah menjadi seorg KMS yg gagal. bkn nge-judge, tp menurut saya mereka terlalu plin-plan. Ada wonkyu bertebaran, mereka langsung pindah. tp sekali lg, itu hak mereka. yg pasti, saya kecewa tp mau gmn? masalah haehyuk, mereka itu sahabat tp jg real. sikap mereka berbeda pd member lain. menurut aku, mereka itu terlalu deket, udah kayak org married... gendong"an, peluk"an, yah walaupun ga pernah kissu. Dan aku sbg EHS, tentu aja yakin kalo mereka real! \(^o^)/ kalo yewook, aku ga terlalu merhatiin... tp mereka deket hyung-dongsaeng... ntk masalah real apa ga, chingu bisa nanya langsung sama yewook shipper

**- Ms. KMS :** wkwkwkwk... kok Kyupil? Kyu-upil? Kyu-evil? Alasannya di epilog nanti, chingu. Gomawo atas reviewnya

**- Cho yui chan :** tunggu epilog yah chingu :D Gomawo atas reviewnya

**- Chikyumin :** tunggu epilog yah chingu :D Gomawo atas reviewnya

**- Laura Rose : **jgn nangis eon... masa nangis? kan coman jd gila, blom jd psycho#plak. Gomawo reviewnya eon

**- Drak 038 :** salam kenal jg chingu :) tunggu epilog yah chingu :D Masih bingung? Bingung knp, chingu? Gomawo atas reviewnya

**- princekyu :** khekekeke, masa jd warasnya cepet bgt? ga seru donk xD tunggu epilog yah chingu :D Gomawo atas reviewnya

**- Mimiyeon :** wkwkwkwk... kok pengn Kyu tetep gila chingu? Ada dendam yah? Udah lanjut chingu, gomawo reviewnya

**- evilkyumin :** tunggu epilog yah chingu :D Mianhae, aku ga bisa bikin Kyu jd waras... Ga seru kalo akhirnya Kyu jd waras#plak Gomawo atas reviewnya

**- jojojoooo :** aku ga buat chap panjang chingu, takut kehilangan mood cerita trus akhirnya malah berhenti di tengah jalan. Gomawo atas reviewnya

**- cottoncandyme :** mianhae, update'nya lama... ini udah lanjut chingu. Gomawo atas reviewnya

* * *

><p>=3=<p>

Review chap 1 berkurang

Apakah tidak memuaskan?

Kalo emank ga memuaskan, gpp...

Nanti epilognya aku ga bikin, biar ga makin kecewa

Jeongmal mianhae

Minta review lg, please...


	4. Epilog

Title : GONE

Mian Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

and another support cast

Main Pair : Kyumin

Genre : BL / Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Author : Matsuo Kumiko

* * *

><p>Sungmin berjalan dengan perlahan. Di sampingnya, berdiri seorang namja berambut coklat yang sedang bermain PSP. Saat mereka melewati sebuah taman, tiba-tiba saja namja itu berhenti berjalan. Hal itu Sungmin yang berjalan di samping namja itu bingung. Sungmin menatap namja itu dan menarik baju namja itu dengan perlahan.<p>

"Kyu, waeyo?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, bermain PSP. Lalu memasukkan PSP tersebut ke dalam tas yang tersampir di bahunya. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menariknya menuju taman.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab panggilan Sungmin. Ia terus berjalan hingga mereka tiba di dekat sebuah danau kecil. Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya di bawah sebuah pohon yang berukuran cukup besar dan rindang. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon yang kokoh, lalu menarik tangan Sungmin agar Sungmin duduk di sampingnya.

"Kyu?"

"Ne, Minnie?"

"Ini sudah sore, matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Untuk apa kita berada di sini?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya dan tersenyum lembut, menikmati sapuan angin pada wajahnya.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Sungmin. Dengan perlahan, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Sungmin. Ia mengusap wajah Sungmin dengan lembut dan perlahan.

"Kyu..." panggil Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin. Semakin lama, wajah kedua namja itu semakin dekat. Namun saat bibir kedua hampir bersentuhan, Kyuhyun berhenti mendekatkan wajahnya dan membiarkan bibir mereka yang hampir bersentuhan.

"Saranghae..." ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

CUP~

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Perlahan-lahan, mata kedua namja itu mulai menutup. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan satu sama lain. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman itu karena udara dalam paru-paru mereka yang mulai menipis.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin. Namun kali ini ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sungmin, sehingga Sungmin merasa geli karena dapat merasakan nafas Kyuhyun di telinganya.

"Saranghae, Minnie-ah. Neomu saranghae" bisik Kyuhyun.

Wajah Sungmin memerah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya dan memegang ujung seragam yang dikenakannya.

"N-na-nado... Na-nado sa-saranghae..." ujar Sungmin hampir tak terdengar.

Suara Sungmin hampir tak terdengar oleh Kyuhyun, namun karena tubuhnya yang berada sangat dekat dengan Sungmin maka ia dapat mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat, membenamkan wajahnya pada puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Apakah kau mau menjadi namjachingu-ku, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam. Namun tak beberapa lama, ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

* * *

><p>Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Kedua namja itu menatap lurus ke arah danau, di mana matahari perlahan-lahan mulai terbenam. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi menerpa tubuh kedua namja itu.<p>

"Kyu..." panggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut, lalu mencium puncak kepala Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Ne, chagi?"

Wajah Sungmin memerah. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, saranghae"

"Nado saranghae, Minnie"

Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun berhenti mengelus rambut Sungmin dan balas menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. Perlahan-lahan, kedua namja itu menutup matanya dan mulai mendekati satu sama lain.

CUP~

Dengan latar matahari yang tengah terbenam, bibir kedua namja itu bertemu. Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi membuat suasana menjadi semakin romantis.

* * *

><p>Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. Berita mengenai hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun mulai menyebar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Entah siapa yang menyebarkan berita tersebut. Namun yang pasti, karena berita tersebut Sungmin-lah yang menjadi korban. Semenjak berita itu tersebar, banyak kejadian aneh yang menimpa Sungmin. Seperti paku yang berada di laci meja-nya, tubuhnya yang terdorong saat menuruni tangga, ataupun penghapus papan tulis yang mengenai wajahnya.<p>

"Minnie..."

Sungmin membalikkan tubuh. Tampak Kyuhyun yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir. Saat ini tubuh Sungmin telah basah oleh air. Entah itu air bersih atau pun kotor.

"Kyu..."

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Kyuhyun langsung menuntun tubuh Sungmin agar duduk di salah satu ranjang. Lalu ia membuka laci satu persatu dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah handuk bersih. Kyuhyun kembali mendekati Sungmin yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menggigil kedinginan. Kyuhyun segera membuka baju yang dikenakan Sungmin hingga tersisa pakaian dalam Sungmin. Lalu ia mengeringkan tubuh Sungmin dengan handuk yang ditemukannya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun ambigu.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Katakan padaku, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Siapa yang menyiram tubuhmu di musim dingin seperti ini?"

"Molla. Aku tidak tau. Saat aku berjalan menuju kelasku, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyiram tubuhku. Namun sebelum, aku mendengar suara seorang yeojya yang memperingatiku" bohong Sungmin.

Tentu saja Sungmin mengetahui siapa yang menyiram tubuhnya. Namun ia tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun semakin khawatir. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun berbuat sesuatu pada yeojya-yeojya itu, karena ia tau bahwa Kyuhyun bisa saja mengeluarkan yeojya-yeojya itu dari sekolah atau pun membuat keluarga yeojy-yeojya itu hancur. Ya, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapa pun yang mengganggu Sungmin.

"Jangan berbohong, Minnie. Katakan padaku siapa yang melakukan hal ini padamu" ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun telah selesai mengeringkan tubuh Sungmin. Dan kini tubuh Sungmin telah dilindungi oleh sebuah selimut yang cukup tebal. Ah! Jangan lupakan Kyuhyun yang kini duduk memangku Sungmin dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sungmin, sehingga membuat Sungmin semakin merasakan kehangatan.

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun pada mereka"

"Geureyo?"

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Ne, aku tidak akan melakukan apa pun"

"Yang melakukan hal ini padaku adalah yeojya-yeojya itu, yeojya-yeojya yang selalu mengelilingi-mu, Kyuhyun-ah"

"Jinjja! Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan? Mengapa mereka melakukan hal ini padamu, Minnie-ah?"

Sungmin tertawa.

"Tentu saja karena mereka tidak menerima hubunga kita, Kyuhyun-ah. Mereka tidak rela jika kau berhubungan denganku"

"Tapi mereka tak berhak mengganggumu, Minnie-ah. Aku-lah yang memilihmu sebagai kekasihku"

"Tetap saja, Kyu. Mereka tidak suka jika aku berada di dekatmu"

"Aish~ Jinjja! Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri, Minnie"

Sungmin memutar wajahnya hingga ia dapat melihat Kyuhyun. Lalu ia mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Gomawo, Kyu"

* * *

><p>Mulai saat itu, Kyuhyun selalu berada di sisi Sungmin. Namun meski pun Kyuhyun selalu berada di samping Sungmin, hal itu tak membuat yeojya-yeojya yang pernah mengganggu Sungmin berhenti mengganggu Sungmin. Hal itu bahkan membuat yeojya-yeojya itu semakin mengganggu Sungmin. Seperti menyebarkan kebohongan bahwa Sungmin memiliki namjachingu selain Kyuhyun.<p>

"Kyu, percayalah padaku. Aku tidak memiliki namjachingu selain dirimu"

"Tapi mereka mengatakan bahwa kau memiliki namjachingu selain diriku, Minnie"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa terasa air mata mulai mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku, Kyu? Kau lebih mempercayai mereka daripada aku?"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Sungmin yang sangat lirih dan bergetar karena menahan air matanya. Kyuhyun segera mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk tubuh namja itu dengan erat.

"K-kau tidak mempercayaiku" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan lembut, berusaha untuk menenangkan tangisan Sungmin.

"Mianhae. Aku... Mianhae, Minnie"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir.

"Wae? Mengapa kau tidak mempercayaiku, Kyu?"

"A-aku... A-aku... Aku hanya terbawa emosi, Minnie"

"Tidak cukupkah diriku yang selalu berada di sampingmu sehingga kau bisa menganggapku memiliki namjachingu selain dirimu? Apakah aku harus mengurung diriku di sebuah ruangan yang bisa kau lihat 24 jam?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aniyo. Mianhae, aku mempercayaimu. Aku mempercayaimu, Minnie. Kumohon, maafkan aku"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya akan memberi-mu satu kesempatan, Kyu. Jika kau memang tidak bisa mempercayaiku, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini"

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat. Ia mencium pipi Sungmin dan mengusap air mata yang kini sudah berhenti mengalir.

* * *

><p>Tanpa terasa sudah 1 tahun Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan dengan Sungmin. Tak terasa kini mereka sudah tak lagi berada di bangku SMA, melainkan sudah masuk ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Kedua namja itu memutuskan untuk memasuki Universitas yang sama, agar keduanya dapat bertemu meski pun sibuk dengan tugas kulaih mereka. Kyuhyun yang pintar dan memang bercita-cita untuk menjadi dokter, memutuskan untuk mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Sedangkan Sungmin yang lebih tertarik pada dunia seni, memutuskan untuk mengambil jurusan arsitektur. Jurusan yang mereka pilih, membuat kedua semakin sulit untuk bertemu.<p>

"Kyu..."

"Ne, Minnie?"

"Bogoshipoyooo..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat.

"Kyu. Kini kita tak pernah lagi menghabiskan waktu untuk bersama" ujar Sungmin.

Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang melihat sikap namjachingu-nya, hanya tertawa.

"Jangan tertawa, Kyu~" ujar Sungmin sembari memukul lengan Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya.

"Minnie..." panggil Kyuhyun setelah Sungmin melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya.

Wajah Sungmin memerah. Ia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Kyuhyun. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah agar Kyuhyun tak dapat melihatnya dan menggodanya.

"Minnie, apakah kau mau pergi berlibur denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mengusap rambut Sungmin lembut.

"Mwo? Mauuu~" jawab Sungmin senang.

"Baiklah. Minggu depan kita akan ke Jeju Island selama 1 minggu. Kau mau?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

"Gomawo, Kyu" ujar Sungmin sembari mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

* * *

><p>Sungmin baru saja pulang dari minimarket untuk membeli beberapa barang yang diperlukannya. Tiba-tiba datang 3 orang yeojya yang menghalangi Sungmin. Awalnya ketiga yeojya itu mendorong tubuh Sungmin dari belakang dan membuat semua kantung belanjaan Sungmin jatuh berserakan. Lalu mereka mulai menginjak-injak sayuran dan buah-buahan yang keluar dari kantung belanjaan milik Sungmin.<p>

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" seru Sungmin.

Ketiga yeojya itu masih terus menginjak sayuran dan buah-buahan milik Sungmin. Hingga akhirnya sayuran dan buah-buahan tersebut sudah tak layak sedikit pun untuk dimakan.

"Aish~ Apa yang kalian lakukan? Mengapa kalian menghancurkan sayuran dan buah-buahanku? Aku bahkan tak mengenal kalian" seru Sungmin.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin menampar wajah ketiga yeojya itu. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, ia tak tega untuk memukul ketiga yeojya tersebut. Oleh karena itu ia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha untuk menahan emosinya. Hingga akhirnya tangan Sungmin berdarah karena terlalu kuat mengepalkan tangannya.

"Jangan dekati Kyuhyun oppa lagi!" seru salah seorang yeojya itu.

"Kau tak pantas untuknya, dasar namja rendah!"

Seorang dari yeojya itu menampar wajah Sungmin dengan keras, meninggalkan bekas merah di pipi Sungmin yang putih.

"Jangan pernah mendekati Kyuhyun oppa lagi, karena Kyuhyun oppa juga sudah tak menginginkan dirimu"

Sungmin tertawa. Ia menatap ketiga yeojya itu dengan sinis.

"Memangnya kalian siapa? Kalian tak berhak mencampuri hubunganku dengan Kyu"

"Kau!"

Yeojya itu mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap untuk menampar wajah Sungmin. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghalangi gerakan yeojya itu.

"Ya! Lepaskan tanganku!" seru yeojya itu.

"Tidak" seru orang itu.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya, mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seseorang yang telah menolongnya. Di depannya berdiri seorang namja yang mengenakan sebuah jaket berwarna putih dan celana hitam. Wajah namja itu tertutup oleh hoodie yang dikenakannya.

"Lebih baik kalian segera pergi dari sini sebelum aku menampar wajah kalian. Jangan kalian pikir karena kalian seorang yeojya, aku tidak akan menampar wajah kalian yang menyebalkan itu" ujar namja itu.

Ketiga yeojya itu langsung pergi setelah berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan namja itu. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya pada namja itu. Namja itu menurunkan hoodie-nya dan menerima uluran tangan Sungmin, tak lupa sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah namja itu.

"Gomawo" ucap Sungmin.

"Cheonmaneyo"

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, maukah kau menemaniku makan di cafe yang berada di dekat sini? Aku yang akan membayar" ujar Sungmin.

Namja itu terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Mianhae, tapi aku sedang menunggu namjachingu-ku"

"Ah! Arasseo. Bagaimana jika kau mengajak namjachingu-mu ikut serta? Aku juga akan mengajak namjachingu-ku" tawar Sungmin.

"Arasseo"

* * *

><p>"Kyu! Di sini!" seru Sungmin saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki pintu cafe.<p>

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat sosok Sungmin yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju tempat Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi samping Sungmin. Di depannya duduk seorang namja berambut coklat dan di samping namja itu duduk seorang namja berambut pirang. Nuguya?

"Annyeong, Lee Donghae imnida" ujar namja berambut coklat yang duduk di depanku.

"Annyeong, Lee Hyukjae imnida" ujar namja berambut pirang.

"Kyu... Tadi Donghae menolongku saat 3 orang yeojya menggangguku. Kau tau kan aku tidak memukul yeojya?"

Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan lembut dan mencium pipi Sungmin.

"Ne. Aku tau, chagiya" ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut.

"Mereka menampar wajah Sungmin" ujar Donghae saat Kyuhyun memandang pipi Sungmin yang berwarna merah.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan menatap Donghae tak percaya. Mereka menampar pipi Sungmin? Geureyo?

"Gwenchana, Kyu. Hanya luka kecil"

"Minnie, itu bukan luka kecil. Pipimu sampai berwarna merah seperti itu. Apa-nya yang baik-baik saja?"

"Gwenchana, Hyukkie-ah"

"Kau mengenalnya, Minnie?"

"Ne, Hyukkie adalah temanku sejak kecil. Terakhir kali kami bertemu adalah 3 tahun yang lalu"

* * *

><p>Semenjak kejadian itu, semakin banyak hal yang terjadi pada Sungmin. Sungmin bahkan pernah dikunci di gudang Universitas selama 2 hari. Untunglah ada seseorang yang menemukan Sungmin, sehingga Sungmin bisa terbebas. Tak hanya itu. Bahkan ada yang dengan sengaja menabrak tubuh Sungmin, namun untunglah saat itu Kyuhyun berada di sampingnya. Sehingga saat mobil tersebut akan menabrak tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin agar tak tertabrak mobil tersebut. Kejadian-kejadian seperti itu terus terjadi selama 2 tahun. Dan pada akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Dan selama 2 tahun hal itu terjadi, Kyuhyun tak mengetahui-nya sama sekali. Pernah Hyukjae memaksa Sungmin untuk memberi tahukan hal itu pada Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin menolak dan akhirnya menyimpan hal tersebut sendirian. Ia takut jika ia menceritakannya pada Hyukjae, maka Hyukjae akan memberi tahukan hal tersebut pada Kyuhyun.<p>

"Mianhae, Kyu. Ini bukan keinginanku, namun aku terpaksa. Jika aku tidak melakukannya, maka dirimu jika akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Mianhae, Kyu. Mian atas semua keegoisanku. Selamat tinggal"

Mianhae, Kyuhyunnie. Aku sudah tak sanggup menahan semua ini. Seharusnya aku membaginya denganmu, namun aku tak bisa. Aku tak ingin semua ini mengganggu prestasi-mu. Mianhae. Selamat tinggal.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Ga nyangka akhirnya epilog-nya jadi juga xD<p>

Mianhae, pendek yah?

Tp byk Kyumin moment kan?

Dengan ini, tamat'lah sudah FF Gone

Apakah masih penasaran knp Minnie pergi?

Ini udah terjawab kan? :)

* * *

><p>Special thanks' for :<p>

Park Min Rin, Han-RJ, MegaKyu, yukiLOVESUNGMIN, Runa Evangel, Rima KyuMin Elf

* * *

><p>Thanks a lot atas reviewnya :)<p>

Akhir kata, adakah yg masih bersedia ntk memberi review? ;)


End file.
